The Callup
by Sharper the Writer
Summary: This is what happens to Veruca, Kim, and the Middleton cheer Squad after the events of "Betrayl" and "Sabotage". Readers must read those two stories first. Rated PG-13 for language, some teen drinking, a sensual scenario, and brief violence.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Denial

Time: 4:00pm

_*_Meanwhile, Veruca was in her personal pink SUV limousine, complete with a pink interior and pictures of the dreaded role model that she worshipped the most.

Three of her honor bodyguard servants sat right between her, wearing suits and ties. The thunderstorm still echoed outside.

Veruca, herself, kept her short red Halter skirt and mink fur coat. She also changed her high-heels to black ones with little diamonds on the tips of the shoe.

"Now that I've torn up most of the Cuddlebuddies that my army of servants and butlers have stolen, there's still one that I deserve to mess up the most!" Veruca gave a haughty look, flipping her hair as she looked at the photo of the one Cuddlebuddy she wants to target. "Kim's damn Panderoo!"

The despised peanut debutante growled as she crumpled up the photo and threw it into the garbage can. That brief growl then transformed into a smirk.

"With all this damn rain outside, I could throw all those cheerleaders who dared to oppose me in the mud puddles right outside the school building!"

"Agreed, O Great and Mighty Veruca of Beauty" one of the body guards grunted, shaking his head in agreement. "We shall make sure that Kim Possible and those idiotic cheerleaders submit to me, crying like little babies!""Yes," Veruca gave a viper smile, one of the most evil that she has given, "the crippling of Possible's little spirit will bring a smile to my face!"

Another lightning bolt then danced across the sky as the evil deb stroked her furry white cat named Peanut to complete her attempted evil deed.

"Now, onto the school board meeting, where I will humiliate Possible once more!" Veruca demanded of the chauffeur as they drove into the street where the administration building was located.

Veruca planned out her speech, making sure it flowed perfectly. In it, it said that she denied everything that had happened within the last 24 hours and would, instead, paint Kim and her cheerleaders as a "den of traitors that have abused their positions as cheerleaders and shall be expelled from school …. Immediately!"

To further prove her point that she was not going to be messed around with, she rolled down her window in the encroaching rain and then snapped her fingers.

In an instant, two other limos followed right behind Veruca's. They contained four more bodyguards each in them, along with two vicious guard dogs each, all pit bulls.

The Dreaded Salt Armada, as it came to be known, inched slowly towards the Middleton School District Admin Building, where Veruca's plan of kicking Kim off the team began, but so did Kim's against the evil deb.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Sins of the Friend

In the limo, as it drove from the Salt Mansion to the Middleton School Board, Veruca still petted her white cat as if she were a super agent's super villain rival.

"Hmm…I need more reinforcements behind me…" the twisted deb thought with a couple of taps to her head.

"Ummm…" one of her bodyguards nervously stuttered, "we are your reinforcements, O Great and Mighty and Holy Veruca."

Veruca only giggled evily as another boom of thunder echoed in the distance, "Mmm….not just you, silly," she laughed as she got out her $15,000 cell phone and started dialing up an important number.

Time: 3:55pm, some minutes earlierPlace: The Mansion

Camille Leon sighed as she stared at her road golden color-clothed Mad Dog cheer uniform and the pom-poms right next to them, all prepped up for the series. Still, though, she wasn't happy. The cat food heiress and co-captain of the Mad Dog cheer squad laid in her bed, staring at the golden ceiling as a lightning flash from the window blinded the entire room before it disappeared. Debutante, her cat and best non-human companion, purred as she rubbed her head right next to her owner's. Usually, the only thing that would cheer up the 17-year old would be a shopping spree at the World's Richest Mall alongside with Veruca, but the Leon heiress hasn't gone out with Veruca or her other friend and co-captain on the Mad Dog squad, London Tipton in a month.

She then looked at Debutante and said with another depressing sigh, "Debutante...maybe you can, so like, understand my pain of what I totally went through since these last few months."Debutante gave a low worrying purr, acknowledging Camille's fears.

The deb sighed once more as she got off of her bed, headed toward the dresser, and got a certain section of a newspaper that she dreaded to read. She sighed as she unfolded the paper and read the headline from several months ago in the lonely autumn coldness of her room.

The headline read as she shuddered:

MIDDLETON GAZETTE – JUNE 19TH"NINE MAD DOG FOOTBALL PLAYERS ARRESTED AT A SUMMER BEACH PARTY AT SALT MANSION, COACH BARKIN IMMEDIATELY EXPELLS SAID PLAYERS FROM THE TEAM"Camille remembered that even more horrible and dreadful things occurs within the walls of the Salt mansion than just the Mad Dog football players getting expelled.

(flashback to several months ago, before the football season started)Hours earlier, at the Salt mansion, Veruca motioned to her servant horde to decorate her lavish ballroom with glamorous decorations of balloons made of the finest helium and hydrogen from Europe, plus pictures of Veruca everywhere with pink sparkling diamond frames that would often blind the spectator, but the deb had some protective dis sunglasses on.

"Now, my humble servants, I want this party to be totally perfect for this party! Nothing to go wrong at all!"_And everything to go right for me once the Mad Dogs fall apart this season! _

"At once, Our Holiest Veruca!" the servants obeyed as they continued with the decorations.

She slyly chuckled as her servants, bodyguards, and butlers worked overtime to make the summer beach party one of the biggest the town has ever seen.

Veruca turned to the head butler who controlled all her other butlers "Now, my butlers, spread the news throughout the town!" She rang her bell with the initials VS on it and most of her servant force appeared with fliers announcing the party.

"We shall gather as many good football players and cheerleaders to your party, O Great and Mighty Veruca, we shall not fail you!" the lead butler did what he was told and bowed twice to Veruca.

The butlers went out of Veruca's presence and went to the limousines to spread the news of the 'party' that Veruca was planning.

At the Possible household that evening, Kim and Tara, whom were in pajamas, sighed as they watched another rerun of Adrena Lynn's old stunt show that, ironically, got cancelled by Kim herself.

Her parents were out on a date to a fancy restaurant on the north side of town. Even though there were a lot of high-class eateries on the west side as much as the north side of Middleton, they want to avoid the western area, for obvious reasons.

The redhead sighed and turned off the TV using the remote, "Tara, I'm a bit bored right now…. I just don't wanna begin my junior year on a down note with Veruca running the squad into the ground and making insults at me and my friends!"

"I know, Kim, but look on the bright side, at least it's her last year since she is now a senior." Tara explained in trying to make the scenario a bit brighter for Kim.

But it didn't work as planned.

"Tara, that Veruca psycho has controlled the squad over the last three years! I just know that she's going to cause more trouble throughout town as well with her servants, butlers, lawyers! I mean…urrghhhh…" She spotted the couch across from her. "I just wanna lie down, Tara, and not think about her for, at least, the next few hours."

"Oh, okay, Kim." Tara looked on in worrying concern while Kim began to sleep on the couch.

Then she heard a motor coming, and then saw the fluttering of paper seeping through the crack of the Possible front door . Before she could identify the sound , the motor belonging to a car of some sort disappeared into the night. She walked from the recliner she was sitting to the door.

"Wonder who could that be?" the blonde cheerleader wondered before looking down at the piece of paper. But then, a familiar aroma caught Tara's scent as she picked up the flier.

One look of her eyes turned from that of concern of wonder to sheer anger.

It read:"Come to Veruca's Summer Party at the Salt Mansion"

Hosted by The Holiest Princess Herself

There will be chocolate fountains, Gucci bags, rare Tiffany's Diamonds everywhere.

With exquisite food and drinks, servants will gloriously give eight parades to Veruca in front of all spectators that are present. We shall parade her on the Holy, Immaculate, and Sacred Golden Throne evermore as the Number One Princess of All Time!FOREVER MORE! LONG LIVE THE ETERNALLY BEAUTIFUL VERUCA SALT!It was more than enough evidence to walk on over to a paper shredder where the Possible parents usually shred their bills to prevent ID theft, especially from Veruca's thugs. Tara walked up and put the party flier with the fancy aroma that came from the Salt Mansion into the shredder from whence it came.

The sound of the paper shredder woke up Kim. "Ummmggh….Tara, what is it?" she asked in rubbing her eyes.

"Unnn, it's some stupid "I'm the top cheerleader in Middleton" party that Veruca wants to set up! That stupid deb just doesn't know when to stop, Kim!" Tara shouted while ever-growing in her frustration.

Kim got up from the couch when she heard the dreaded word of Veruca and groaned! "Can't Veruca just stop holding these parties. Soon, someone's gonna be running into trouble!" "Oh please, remember that a few months ago, our families made an agreement never to go to Veruca's house ever again? In fact, almost the entire town vowed never to go to her parties, with the exception of those upper-class families in West Middleton!"Kim perplexedly answered, "But isn't that where our star football players live?"

"Unfortunately, yeah," Tara sighed "and a few of them have ties with Veruca too. I fear something bad's gonna happen!"

Kim then suddenly stood up with a gleam in her eye "Tara, I'm gonna go to the Middleton Police Station and ask Officer Hobble to keep an eye on Veruca's house!" She rushed upstairs to grab her Kimmunicator.

"Wait, Kim! I gotta tag along too!" Tara asked with a shout upstairs as she rushed up to go outside.

Kim went downstairs, Kimmunicator in hand, and replied "Sorry, Tara. This is something I must do, alone! Can you tell my parents that I'll be a little late in coming home?"

Tara sighed, "Okay, Kim, but be careful out there."

"Please and thank you!" Kim smiled and remarked when she opened the door, "It's no big, Tara! If I can handle Drakken, I can surely handle a crazed cheerleader!"

At the Salt Mansion, Veruca paced around with her head butler! She overlooked all of the balloons, golden streamers and presents wrapped in the finest golden wrapping paper! She turned to the head butler, whose name was James, and demanded "Are the football players going to arrive or what, my head butler?"

The head butler bowed to her and replied, "O Great Veruca! Our servants have called up the football players and around nine are gonna come, and seven of them are the best players on the Mad Dog Squad!"

Veruca rubbed her hands in an evil glee, turning away from the butler "Yes….everything is falling to play! All we have to wait are the players themselves!"

She turned around and looked at the 100ft tall painting of herself being portrayed in a church with a light shining through her and smiled with pure evil in her heart. She then went into her room to prepare for the summer ceremonies with the football players as bait for her trap.

In her room, she got out her $20,000 cell phone that had diamond studded with the initial V on it and began to call up Camille.

"Ohh…..Camille!" Veruca smiled as she finally got the lineup to Camille's cell.

At the Leon mansion, Camille, wearing a halter top and fashionable jeans, excitedly picked up her cell on her fancy bed! Debutante gave a low purr while resting on her kitty bed. She replied with excitement in her voice, "Hey, Veruca! How's, like, the party coming along?"

Veruca twirled her hair, smiling "It's going well, Camille! I'm inviting a few of the football players and gonna go to the swimming pool to swim with them. Y'know, have a few sodas, nothing important!"

"Like, totally poppin', Veruca! Since you live right next to me, I'm gonna, like, come on over in a few minutes! I just gotta ask my parents to come on over!" the cat deb smiled as she prepared to rush out her room.

But before she can do so, the head butler Jeebs came in. "Yes, Miss Leon?"

He apparently intercepted Camille's call with Veruca."Jeebs, I so would totally like to go to one of Veruca's summer parties, pleeeeeeeeease?" She said this as she made a long purr while batting her seemingly-innocent eyelashes while a single tear came from her right eye.

Jeebs rubbed his chin and replied, "Well, Miss Leon, since you and Miss Salt share a very strong relationship with each other, I do not see a problem with you attending tonight's party."

"Ohhhhhhh, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Camille happily smiled, jumping up and down with glee. "I need to tell my parents this too!"

Hurriedly going down the stairs of her large mansion, Camille put on her red high heels, got her designer bag, put on the latest and finest scents on her, and went into the kitchen where her parents were serving the finest of dinners by their servants.

Mr. and Mrs. Leon were being served dinner in the elongated dining room when their daughter came up to them, all excited-like.

Mr. Leon was the first of the Leon parents to turn their heads, "What is it, my lovely daughter?"

"I'm being invited by Veruca to come on over to her summer party! Could I like go on over there? I mean, Jeebs gave me the like okay!"

"Camille, the flower of my life," Mrs. Leon said in putting down her utensils and turned to her daughter, "there have been some rumors over the last month that Veruca's parties have gotten more….what's the word…..lavish and extravagant than usual."Upon hearing this, Camille was about to weep a little with a teary look in her eyes.

Her father, saw the face Camille made and said in reply, "But since you know Veruca for a very long time since elementary school, I do not see a problem of you going over to her mansion!" Camille gave an elongated smile.

Yet, Mr. Leon also added in a warning, "However, if you detect anything suspicious or anything out of the ordinary, you come straight home! Is that a deal?"

Camille nodded her head, for she loved her parents very much and would do anything to protect her, "Deal, Daddy, I'll, so like, return here if anything, like, goes wrong or whatever!"

"Okay, dearest," Mrs. Leon smiled, "see you at 11:30pm!"

Camille smiled and waved to her parents and said goodbye for now, designer bag in hand to Veruca's house.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When Camille walked the few 40 feet necessary from her house to Veruca's, she started to hear the party music, that of the most popular boy bands at the time, like the Oh Boyz. Her eyes widened as she came to the massive front door and began to ring the doorbell that sounded like a droning chant:

THE HOLY VERUCA IS GOOD

THE HOLY VERUCA IS GREAT

THE HOLY VERUCA IS SUPERIOR OVER ALL!

The elegantly designed side doors with the golden initials V and S slowly opened before her. One of her burly servants opened up the door and replied "O Great and Sacred Veruca, Camille is here for the party!"

She was just in time to witness one of Veruca's eight parades that the servants were promising to hold her. Around 40 people were in attendance so far, but most of them were of the high-class variety around West Middleton and the football players that she wanted didn't arrive…yet.

The parade of Veruca consisted of six servants in the front and six servants in the back, two abreast to each other. Of the 40 partygoers, 15 viewed the parade of Veruca. They were performing the goose-step with Springfield Drill Rifles that Mr. Salt used the school board to bully the Middleton High Music Department into giving Veruca them. Even though it seems to be improbably to hold a parade, the mansion was well cavernous enough to overhear the 'glorious deeds' of the deb. In the middle of the two groups of servants stood four heavy and burly butlers, carrying a throne of gold on each handle from the finest and polished gold that the world has ever seen. And on the royal throne, the blood-red cushions, sat the Princess herself, Veruca, dressed in a sparkling gold flowing dress that seemed to fit her figure and cut off low around the bosom. The butlers held up her throne up high at the zenith of her feared power.

Veruca held her golden scepter engraved with her VS initials on them up high and touted her power. "Ah, I so love these parades dedicated to myself….." the peanut deb smiled and evily grinned before spotting Camille below her. She clapped her hands and ordered her husky butlers carrying the golden throne, "My butlers, lower my throne! My BFF is here and I want you to acknowledge her presence immediately!"

The butlers nodded their heads as they lowered the golden throne Veruca was sitting in to Camille's level.

Camille hugged her longtime 'friend' once the peanut deb got off her throne. "Hey, Veruca! Nice poppin' party going on!" She looked around and saw the party-goers in the shadows of Veruca's onsite restaurant, most of them a part of the elite class of Middleton, partying around to MC Honey's music, laughing gaily to the music.

"Thanks, Camille," Veruca grinned as she snapped her fingers to the butlers, indicating that she wished to talk with Camille. The butlers left, hoisting up the golden throne in the air.

Veruca then turned to Camille smiling while the two were walking to the hallway of the on-site restaurant, "So ready for summer on the beaches of California or maybe Hawaii?"

Camille replied happily while flipping out her shades from her designer handbag, "Yep, Veruca, I so, like, can't wait for the beaches of Hawaii!"

"Yeah, me too!" the deb smiled, and then turned to the restaurant right in front of her, "Ready for the party to begin?"

"Yep!" Veruca nodded her head before getting a vibrating noise on her cell. Hurriedly, she took it out!

The message read from one of her guards: "The football players are here, O Mighty and Glorious Veruca! They are on the way to the restaurant!"

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Yes!" Veruca shrilled with excitement trembling in her voice. "They're here!"

She squealed with joy as she heard the familiar voices of the nine Mad Dog football players right down the hallway, echoing along about what grueling practices Coach Barkin was putting the players through for the upcoming season. They were all dressed up with their suits and ties and put on their finest of colognes.

One of the players walked up to Veruca and waved to her, "Hey, Veruca, hot stuff and beautiful!"

Veruca took these in as compliments with a smirk, "Hey, players, ready for the party to begin?"

"Surely, Veruca!" a second of their players, the Mad Dogs' star tight end, replied "Heard you got one of the best parties around!" He was a first-time party goer.

The players, Veruca and Camille approached the restaurant where the partygoers were.

Most of the girls, aged around 16 to 19, were wearing skimpy costumes that were cut either too low or too high to show some amount of cleavage that many of the parents of Middleton would find luxurious doors opened up and the partygoers were celebrating Veruca's glory. And it was exactly what the other Middleton parents feared the most. Around five of the partygoers, all of them teens, took out a pack of cigarettes from their handbags and began to smoke on the cigarettes and fill the air with smoke. Veruca then took out one of the buttons from her designer handbag and activated it.

The northeastern part of the restaurant then began to turn around and it revealed a stocked bar with alcoholic beverages of beer, wine, but also heavy beverages too: gin, whiskey, and stocked with vodka. One of Veruca's servants served as the bartender. On the bar stools, there stood around three partygoers, aged 17 to 19, drunk with glasses of vodka and two empty bottles of beer.

The other guys, excluding the rich football players, were drinking bottles of beer.

In the back of her mind, a conscience of Camille, an angel, popped into her head saying "This is starting to, totally like, get out of hand. Like, drinking and smoking by minors is totally wrong! Camille, you gotta get totally out of here!"

But then another conscience popped into the rear of her head, a caricature of the devil, to the right "C'mon Camille, like totally enjoy the party! You only get one shot at this! Then it's off to college where, like, the booze will flow freely! Like, alcohol and cigs everywhere! You'll be totally the star of the party!"

Veruca, noticing that Camille's eyes were darting back and forth, asked "What's wrong, Camille? You seem confused!"

"Ughh…it's, like, nothing. Nothing's wrong, Veruca!" Camille nodded her head while coughing a little bit because of the cigarette smoke coming from the mouths of under-aged partygoers.

"Mmm…okay, Camille!" the deb smiled before turning to one of her personal elevators attached from the restaurant to her room where her elevator operator was standing by. For some reason, it gave Veruca an awful idea.

"Camille, I'm gonna go up to my room for a few minutes. Can you instruct my butlers to give them food while I change into my favorite outfit?" Veruca asked of her friend while going to the elevator. She nodded to the operator as he pressed the button to led to her room.

"Okay, Veruca!"

Camille nodded her head and motioned to the butlers of Veruca and they provided food, mostly candy and cakes, to the players.

The football players had no idea what was going on.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Veruca traversed upstairs to her room with her personal elevator bellhop on the elevator. She glanced her eyes to the fascinating levels of her home before the tick mark of the elevator showed that they were on the top level: the deb's room. The elevator bell dinged to the bedroom floor as the doors slid open, revealing her posh perfumes and her glamorous room and her ever-present shrine to the heiress.

"Hmm….if I change into my gold bikini, go down the elevator and present some presents to the football players, I will definitely get all the headlines!" Veruca cackled evily as she headed towards one of her personal shrines and one of her desks with expensive clothes that were shocking if Kim got a hold of them and perfumes that smelled like crisp 100-dollar bills. She pressed a hidden console button and out came a box of unrolled latex discs. She put her index finger right at her mouth and swiped nine of these discs in an instant, cackling evily along to this deed. She then changed her clothes into the golden bikini.

Once this was done, she looked around the lavish room and the grey stormy night skies overlooking her windows, "Now, Plan B is set in motion and this time I want everyone to focus on me and only ME!" She, now with those latex disks in hand and wearing her golden bikini, went downstairs on the elevator waiting to surprise everyone in attendance, including Camille.

While inside the elevator, Veruca smiled and took out a small wristwatch and pressed a little red button with a tiny speaker in it.

And she said, proudly in the smug voice of hers, "It's go time!"

Downstairs, Camille reclined on one of the couches as she ate one piece of cake. The nine football players were socializing with the teen girls whom already had cigarette smoke on their breath. She didn't partake in either drinking or smoking, even though she was an accomplice in the FBC Middleton of them said in a haughty smile voice, "Mmm…wanna go to Makeout Point with me?""Sure, hot stuff!" one of the blonde dumb rich teen girls replied with the stench of cigarette smoke on her breath.

Camille sighed and looked down at the last uneaten eighth of the cake. Why did I like get invited to this party in the first place? If daddy like finds out the nature of Veruca's party he's gonna ground me and. *gasps* even cut me from my inheritance! This so called party's like starting to go downhill fast! Perhaps I should leave as soon as I like can!

Then, that other nagging conscience of Camille came up, No, stay here! Your life is a party here! Enjoy it while you can!

She didn't know which side to choose!

Meanwhile, in the restaurant kitchen, there was commotion between ten servants on whom was the greatest of them all and who can serve Veruca the best.

Behind them stood three wagonful cartons of six-pack beers, seemingly ready to seek to be the life of the party.

"No, I am the greatest of Veruca's servants!" Servant 7 exclaimed, beating his shoulder and hailing a picture of the deb.

"It's going to be me, 7!" Servant 12 exclaimed, point to a picture of his room covered with notes praising Veruca's deeds.

There was then a very hard knock on the restaurant kitchen door and all commotion between the ten servants immediate ceased.

The head of all the servants, Tightlips, came into the kitchen. All the ten servants stood at attention as if tey were at a boot camp. They were behind the wagon filled with the beer, whiskey, and gin.

"Yes, sir! What is thy sacred and holy duty of the Holy Virtuous Number One Goddess that is Veruca?"

The servants asked of their duties to their leader.

Tightlips exclaimed to the servants who stood there like mindless soldiers, for he had gotten the message from the deb, "We need to carry out the Holy Sacred and Immaculate Veruca's plan as intended! We've put the necessary smells that would attract out targets to the alcohol! So all we have to do is to carry them out to the kitchen floor! No messups whatsoever! And be CAREFUL! Those damn bottles of whiskey and gin are especially fragile! "

"Yes, sir! We will do what you say!" The servants barked out their obeying wishes as they carefully carted the alcoholic beverages on the wagons to the kitchen doors.

Veruca was in the elevator as it slowly progressed its way to the restaurant floor, looking at the latex discs in her hands. She knew that she had to become attractive for her plan to work.

But how, she wondered.

Then with quick thinking, she smelled a familiar scent on her personal elevator bellhop. It turned out to be her personal favorite perfume that smelled like a stack of fresh and crisp hundred-dollar bills in a vault, the Eau de Heiress . In cases when needed, one of her servants would simply put a couple squirts on Veruca to smell like money again.

She instantly demanded, "Bellhop, squirt me!"

Knowing what it meant, the bellhop did a impromptu sign of the cross to praise Veruca as being 'holy' and replied, "At once, O Our Most Sacred Princess!" She gave him the latex discs, He took out the 'Eau De Heiress' bottle and pump and squirted three times on Veruca's left shoulder and two to the right. The spoiled deb then spread it evenly on her arms to make sure it has its intended effects.

"Now, bellhop!" Veruca smiled once the bellhop gave her the discs back and putted away the perfume bottle, "instruct the butlers to first give the alcohol to its intended recipients before I make my way out! Make sure that one of my butlers turns on the spotlight. And also DO NOT open the elevator doors until my official signal is given! And have my bell ready by one of my servants when I finally come out of that damn elevator! You got all this?"

The bellhop nodded his head to get the affirmation of Veruca and pressed the button that made sure the doors close even when they reached the level of the restaurant. Only another press of the button would open up the door.

The elevator then finally reached the level of the restaurant but the doors did not open, as part of Veruca's plan.

The deb smiled, "First, bellhop, release the alcohol!" She also pressed another button, revealing a camera overhead the doors to see her plan unfolding into bellhop smiled and pressed the button.

In the kitchen doors adjoining the restaurant and club, the butlers stood there with the wagons of beer, whiskey, and gin. Tightlips, the lead servant butler, got a ring on his wristwatch. "Is it time?" Servant Seven asked Tightlips.

"Lemme see about that, dirt eater." Tightlips exclaimed in a deep booming voice before pulling out his wristwatch saying "VERCUA: READY" in red letters.

It was all the evidence needed for the plan to be set into motion!

"GO! GO! GO!" Tightlips instructed Veruca's servants as he and two other lesser servants opened up the doors, unleashing the wagons of alcohol. _

Shortly before that, outside in the main part of the restaurant, Camille was finishing up that remaining eighth of the cake and put her dish on the coffee table made of gold.

She was seeing a couple of the football players, whom she knew that these players have girlfriends of their own, cheating on them by kissing other rich girls squarely on the lips.I like am not enjoying this at all. Perhaps like I should just….

Her train of thought was interrupted by the swinging open of the restaurant kitchen doors and the sounds of hutting coming from the servants of Veruca, along with the squeaking of wheels from the wagon.

"All hail Veruca! All hail Veruca!" the servants exclaimed with zeal for their leader in wheeling out the wagons with the glass alcoholic beverages rattling each other.

"Like what the….." Camille stammered questionably at this. She was stunned about these unfolding events before her.

_The nine Mad Dog football players were seeing the servants wheel out the alcohol and suddenly, the aroma started to around their sense of smell.

It happens that Veruca's servants rubbed the tops of the alcohol with the scent of a football game.

"I want the alcohol first!" one of the players exclaimed as he came around the corner, interrupting the conversation of a girl that he was cheating with.

"No me!" another player grunted as all the nine players approached the three wagons of alcohol. The servants walked off to the side, awaiting the next phase of Veruca's plan.

Veruca, still inside the elevator, watched with glee as she witnessed the Mad Dog football players drinking alcohol.

Smiling, she could not wait for the next phase of her plan to unfold.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Camille stood there struck dumfounded that the Mad Dog football players were drinking alcohol like crazy.

They were just drinking along the alcohol, not caring about their futures, not caring about what their parents would say to them once they were busted, not caring at all that they were rapidly falling into Veruca's next phase of her evil plan.

"Oh my god…this is like so not happening to our team! Camille still stood there dumbstruck at the sight of football players drinking beer and gin from the wagons of Veruca's servants.

The rich Mad Dog players thought that the party would go on and thought that Coach Barkin would never catch them in the act.

Veruca, in her sparking gold bikini, snickered at the sight of the football players getting drunk off the beer, whiskey, and gin from the security cameras. Her servants and butlers were just standing there, smiling and grinning as the players just simply drank themselves.

The bellhop of the deb asked, "When shall it be time, O Goddess Veruca of Much Virtue, to shine on your glorious beauty from the elevator to the restaurant floor?"

The peanut deb looked up at the bellhop and smiled, "Not yet, bellhop! Wait for the right timing and then, I will strike against them!" She smiled and clutched the nine latex discs in her hand, ready to use them.

Then the bellhop asked, "What about the Possible cheerleader and her idiot friends?"

Veruca's evil smile disappeared momentarily, "That little Kim a-hole is not going to even set FOOT on my property! She is not gonna interfere at all!" The smile returned on her face as she turned back to the elevator doors.

"Anyways, the plan's gonna work in full force with me being the center of attention!"

The deb then looked at the latex discs, And these will help me accomplish such a feat!

_The players continued to drink the bottles until suddenly, one of them fell to the floor, drunk on his tail.

Camille, for the very first time in her life, smelled alcohol on their breaths as they fell. One of them, who talked with one of the rich teen girls that had black hair and smoked, fell under the weight of drinking two beers and a glass of whiskey to the floor, laughing like a regular drunk.

This is so like not good! Camille exclaimed to herself as she saw the drunken players stumbling about. I'm like gonna get outta here!

_Still in the elevator, Veruca was awaiting the signal. Her icy blue eyes turned to the image her friend, Camille, desperately trying to get …..my friend Camille thinks she can get out of my party, Veruca thought to herself as she gave an evil chuckle that would make Drakken blush. She once again turned to the elevator bellhop. "Bellhop, cut off Camille's means of escape!"

"At once, O Glorious and Beautiful Veruca!" the bellhop obeyed as he pressed a button with the letter V on it.

All Veruca did was smirk as the locks were applied to the main door of the restaurant. Camille tried to bang on it, but no one answered!

"Lemme out! Lemmmeee out!" Camille yelled as she tried to turn the knobs of the restaurant door with no luck and tried banging unsuccessfully on the doors.

Veruca giggled, and because of the soundproof metal made on the elevator doors, no one could hear the evil deb's plan. The camera whirred from Camille trying unsuccessfully to escape from the restaurant to the drunk football players lying on the floor.

With that evil smirk and smile in her eye, she yelled to the bellhop, the latex discs clenched in her hand! "Bellhop, open the elevator doors and gimme my best designer shades ! It is time for my evil plan to go to work!

The bellhop bowed gave Veruca her best sparkling designer shades which protected her eyes far more than any of pushed the button to open the elevator doors.

Up above on the second floor of the restaurant, two of Veruca's servants were standing by a huge floodlight and one of them was reading a parody magazine while the other was keeping an eye out for their master. Once she appeared, one of them was to shine the floodlight on her.

"Dude, did you see that?" one of the henchmen sporting a Midwestern US accent laughed as he pointed something funny in the magazine.

The other henchman, who was manning the floodlight, saw the elevator doors open.

"Stand at attention, you fool! The Holy Veruca is here!" the other henchman insisted and demanded, nudging his fellow's elbow and pointing down below. The first henchman saw that Veruca was present and the both of them did a military-like salute to their leader. The henchman then went to the spotlight to turn it on.

Once the elevator doors were open, Veruca stepped out of the elevator. Camille turned her head around and saw the smirking deb beginning to strut around, clicking in her very own high heels. She rubbed her eyes in disbelief.

The flood spotlight headed by the first henchman shone upon Veruca as she sparkled on her golden bikini. She then brought out her VS-gold initialed bell and rang it while giving her evil smile.

"Butlers, roll me the red carpet!" The butlers bowed to Veruca and instantly rolled out the red sparkling carpet towards to three of the nine Mad Dog football players.

_The football players, by this time totally drunk, gazed upon Veruca. "She looks totally sexy!" one of the Mad Dog players drunkenly exclaimed.

A few of the other Mad Dog players slowly got up and stumbled around and also gazed upon Veruca underneath the spotlight!"I gotta have her!" another one of the Mad Dog players replied, whom was starting to drool and profusely sweat.

The peanut deb smiled as she flipped her hair with one hand and grasped the latex discs in the other. All of the partygoers were clapping for Veruca.

"Yay, Veruca!" all the partygoers exclaimed in one voice as she walked up to the Mad Dog football players.

Veruca smirked as she came upon the players, unraveling in her other hand the nine latex disks. They read:Spartan Condoms!With these condoms, Veruca thought, I will so totally become more popular than ever before!Three of the Mad Dog players, whom were on the carefully-polished restaurant floor, looked up at Vercua, with a drunken shock and a gasping awe at the figure of the Salt heiress underneath her personal spotlight. They all slowly walked upright, staggering around, and slowly advanced to her.

Her expensive perfumes that could attract any man were working its charm.

The perfumes that Veruca was wearing put the Mad Dog players in a hypnotic trance as they came toward her.

That's it…..come a lil' closer! Veruca insisted quietly to herself, knowing that the Mad Dog players were falling for her trap.

When they came to around 15 feet of her, all she did was give an evil smile and then again rang her bell.

"Now, My Butlers! DEFEND ME!"Instantly five butlers, the strongest ones, stood by her side, circling her.

"What the…" one of the Mad Dog players exclaimed, "this ain't good!"

"What shall we do for you, Veruca?" the head strong butler smiled to his master.

Veruca thought about it for a moment and said with a loud command of evil, "Beat them up!"

"It shall be done, Veruca!" the head butler obeyed with a bow of his head and the beat of his chest! Then turning to the butlers, he decreed, "Beat up the football players!"

The butlers, whom were more muscular than the three drunken Middleton football players were, pounded their fists together and then started to beat up the three football players whom were advancing toward Veruca.

Black eyes, bloodied cheeks, and a few loose teeth resulted from the melee as the butlers handed the Mad Dog players a thrashing similar to when a powerful Lowerton team pummeled Middleton in a football match.

But the worst was yet to come.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Camille, witnessing the beat down in horror, was caught in a wave of shock and aghast as the Mad Dog players were being beaten up by the horde of Veruca's butlers.

"Please stop!" she cried, "like please….help me….Daddy!" She was on the very verge of crying while Veruca continued to smirk and then started to chuckle.

Yes, cry all you want, Camille! It won't matter because I'm gonna do something to those idiotic and stupid Middleton Players!

Veruca evily chucked as she tossed aside the condoms, for they had no use anymore, to the floor and approached one of her golden phones.

She then clapped her hands delightfully, "Butler 2 and Servant 7, come here!"

The butler with a large red number two embroided on his shirt and the servant with the green number seven on his uniform came and offered their praises to Veruca. "What shall we do for you, O Holy Veruca?

"First of all, Butler 2, can you find a way to make me cry? And Servant 7, can you call up 911 on my personal golden phone? It's a part of my evil plan and especially Butler 2, you must stay in character! I rehearsed my role so it is important to know yours! Got that?"

"At once, Veruca!" Butler 2 obeyed as he played his role in the plan. Then, he turned his smirk into an angry tone-like voice, almost as stern as Mr. Possible's.

"Veruca Salt, you are not to buy anything again from the mall with the Salt inheritance money, you understand me!"

The smile on Veruca's face wiped away at the butler's demands, and tears began to flow from her eyes, "Waaaahhh…..I wanna my money…..waaaahhhhhhhh!" she cried as she began to rub her eyes on the tears.

Servant 7 smiled and dialed 911 for the Middleton police department.

The dispatcher called out from the other end of the line.

D: 911, Middleton Police Department, what is your emergency!

V: It's…..It's Veruca Salt…The Mad Dog football players tried…tried to… (crying tears)

D: What is it?

V: (outright and outflowing crying) The Mad Dog football players ….. Over at my party… (sobs) TRIED TO RAPE ME! (crying)

D: Okay, do not panic, Veruca, we'll send in a few units to help you! Do not worry! We'll help you!

V: (sobs, crying) Thank you! Thank….you for saving me from….these…these…..horrible men!"-

D: Okay! Just give me your address, Veruca!

V: Okay….. (sobs)Veruca eventually gave them her address and the dispatcher explained that they'll be there in 25 minutes.

Once she hung up her phone, Veruca, who was still crying a little about the butler remark, snapped her fingers as one of her servants gave her a towel to dry her tears away on.

And when they gave her the towel, Veruca cried into it. However, that crying turned into giggling from that evil deb and the giggling turned into sheer laughter.

Veruca had accomplished her plan without any interruption.

Smirking, she then turned to her servants. "Servants, if Kim Possible gets wind of this, make sure she does not set foot on my property!"

The servants bowed to her and left the premises, through the back doors that said BUTLERS ONLY, down to the garage in one of their limousines, making sure that there was no interference.

Meanwhile, Kim went up to Ron's house, Kimmunicator in hand. She was running to try and prevent anything that Veruca might do.

Ron, I so need your help….., Kim said to herself walking along the sidewalks ….. ,any transportation would so help me get to the police station. I wish if Global Justice would help, but….

The sound of distant thunder and the image of Will Du answered her question.

She looked up and noticed that the skies were getting threatening, meaning that it was about to storm. "Oh man! I so gotta hurry up before it starts raining!"

Once she approached the mailbox named STOPPABLE on it, she jumped for joy! "Yes! Now all I have to do is not panic now, get Ron, go to the police, and prevent trouble from happening with the football players!"

_Ron, meanwhile, was sleeping on the living room couch and Rufus was on his master's stomach, snoozing as well.

Talking in his sleep, he happily said to himself, "And, KP, I am totally the hero this time!" as he rolled over to the side, snoring as loud as he can with a smile. Rufus too was squeak-snoring along as he too rolled to the side.

"Cheese….." the mole rat dreamily said with his dotty eyes closed, reaching his outstretched little arms for an imaginary piece of cheese he can bask in.

Outside, hearing a loud boom of thunder, Kim rapidly rang on the doorbell. She turned her head and looked up at the sky, and started to notice a bright flash of in-cloud lightning, followed by a loud boom of thunder.

The combining sounds of the boom of thunder and the doorbell awakened both Ron and Rufus!"AIIIGGHHHH! It better not be…..!" Ron screamed and then jumped up in the air like a jumping bean and went into a self-defensive karate stance. Rufus did likewise as well, saying "Karate! Hii-yahh!"

Kim then went from the front door to the window facing the living room where she saw their silly karate poses.

She knocked on the glass, saying, "Ron, it's me, Kim!"Ron and Rufus both looked out the window and saw that it was only her.

He nervously laughed, "Oh, sorry, KP! Me and Rufus were y'know snoozing on the couch….."He opened up the front door to allow Kim entry into the Stoppable house. She noticed the messy Bueno Nacho bags.

"Lemme guess," Kim said folding her hands, "you and Rufus had a Naco binge?"

"KP, Bueno Nacho had half-price Nacos today…ugghhh…you can't resist temptation!" Ron explained the mess that was in the living room.

"We so have no time for this, Ron! We need to save our Mad Dog football team from a losing season!" Kim explained the situation. Then, she added in, "Veruca is involved in this…"

"Veruca?" Ron suddenly became inflamed upon hearing the name of the debutante, "that cheerleader who flushed all my banana cream foam in the toilet last year while I was the Mad Dog…..the Mad Dog that I worked so hard to create and that she forced me out of?"

"Yes, Ron, _that _Veruca!" Kim sighed, then put a serious tone in her voice "She's setting up one of her …. Ughhh… dirty parties with the football players involved! We need to get to the police station as fast as we can!"

"You're right, Kim!" Ron exclaimed with vigor, pounding his fist with his hand, "It's time to stop that Veruca!"

Then he looked around, and scratched his head. "Umm…KP? How do we get to the police station? My parents are still at work!"

He suddenly got an idea , "Why don't we use my scooter in the garage?" Kim performed a face palm, meaning that she didn't like the idea, "Ron, why the scooter? It's so slow at times!

""KP….it's my only means of transportation!" Ron explained why.

The red-haired cheerleader then took out her Kimmunicator, "Wade, we need any mode of transportation to get to Veruca's house!"

Wade, whom appeared on-screen, slurped on his soda and typed on the computer, "Hey, Kim, I'm trying to get in touch with GJ for any short-range transportation, but they have a very air-tight security system that is too high for me to unlock."

"Oh no…. so I'm stuck with Ron's scooter as a way to get to Veruca's?" Kim exasperated.

"Yes, I'm afraid so, Kim!" Wade answered with disappointment.

"Okay, Wade, I'll keep you in touch on the way there!" Kim sighed as she turned off the Kimmunicator.

They were running out of precious time.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Camille continued to gasp in speechless horror at all of the evil that has unfolded before her eyes by her friend. She did not even say one peep out of the entire incident…..she was too afraid to even speak.

Please so like help me…., she cried to herself as she collapsed to the floor approaching the locked door

Veruca then noticed Camille's crying expression and smiled, "What's wrong, Camille?"

"You're…..you're….." Camille stammered, pointing at Veruca.

"Evil? I know!" Veruca smiled gleefully as she took all this in as a complement.

Camille tried to explain, "Like Veruca, that was so like our best players….we…..we could risk expulsion for this?"

Veruca still smiled, knowing all of Camille's weaknesses, "But what about your thirst for adventure, the time that you came with me to that silly Baptist place and that you put the sexy hunk magazines in the pews while I did the coup de grace - the pouring of alcohol into that baptismal pool or whatever they call it? You are my yes-girl, you are supposed to silent, you are supposed to submit to me! You will do everything I say without any questioning! You are a weak-willed friend who I love to mold in my image! You are under my control! If you don't do what I say, I will simply cut off all your money to the Leon family into bits, like…."

She then snapped her fingers to her butlers. "Butlers, bring me a pair of scissors and a one-hundred dollar bill!" One of the butlers bowed to Veruca and brought to her a $100 bill and a pair of scissors. Veruca then took the scissors in her right and the $100 bill in her left. She also instructed her butler to open the doors once her golden throne came in. The butler pressed the button to open the doorThis speech and actions by Veruca shattered Camille's self-determination to fight her own demons. She could not even move.

"You….you like win, Veruca!" Camille cried in submission to the peanut deb.

"Heh," Veruca smirked as she put down the pair of scissors and the $100 bill to one of her servants. "I knew you were always weak-willed. Now, in just 20 minutes, all I have to do is wait and the police will take these idiotic football players away to jail!" She smiled as she turned away from Camille and clapped her hands for her golden throne. The four butlers of the strong type bowed and sought for the throne where Veruca usually sat upon. The deb spotted the butlers carrying the golden throne from the front doors, now unlocked, as Camille, powerless to do anything, moved out of the way. Another one of her servants waved around incense and two of her other servants and maids were waving their palms around.

"All Hail the Cheerleading Princess! All Hail the Cheerleading Princess!" the butlers, servants, maids, and most of the guests present chanted in unison as Veruca prepared to climb up to her throne.

The butlers lowered it.

Ron, Kim, and Rufus went into the Stoppable garage.

"I wish if we got a car or something…." Kim continued to groan as she got the helmet from the rack. Ron got his and Rufus got a little one from the other end.

"Sorry, KP, but as Wade said, my scooter is the only thing that we have to get to Veruca's."

Kim sighed as Ron got onto the driver's seat of his rickety scooter and she followed behind in the passenger's seat. Rufus followed up on his master's shoulder. Ron turned on the motor into the ignition and kick-started the scooter up. He pressed one of the buttons, which opened up the Stoppable's garage and sped the motorcycle, albeit slowly, out onto the street, headed for the police station.

Their time of arrival was only 10 minutes. And the storm rumbled out another low booming of thunder and an in-cloud flash of lightning brightened the sky.

Meanwhile, in the limousine that Veruca's tech-savy butlers were in, they were conversing among themselves to try and create a powerful computer virus.

"Is the Trojan horse ready yet?" one of the butlers asked.

"Yes, it's ready, just as soon as I upload these worms to join it!" another one of the tech savy servants nodded his head, typing in a few keys to make the virus work effectively.

"Make sure you add in the final adjustments to that spy ware and malware too!" a third butler laughed as he made final adjustments to a virus that would be so devastating to any computer in the world that it would be hard to recover.

"And it is….. Done!" the hench-butler exclaimed in triumph, fists raised in the air "Now to send it to that computer!"

And so he pressed the send button to one particular set of computers.

_Kim and Ron continued to race against time in the scooter as they traversed through the city of Middleton. She then pressed the button on her Kimmunicator.

"Wade, anything on Veruca's place?" the red-haired agent asked the young college genius.

Wade was furiously typing on the computers, "I'm trying to hack into Veruca's computers but they are so encrypted….almost like Global Justice-style encryption."

"Uh, English, Wade?" Kim asked for a clearer interpretation.

"In other words," Wade continued, "I can't get into the cameras inside of Veruca's mansion. All I can get is static on my monitors!"

"Hmm…why is Veruca's system so hard to break through, but other super villains are totally easy?" Kim confusingly asked.

"She's rich and she's usually your rival, Kim, so she must be guarding something privately…." Wade wondered as he tapped his head.

"Yeah, Wade, but what? And Ron, we're gonna go to the source...the Salt Mansion!"

"Right away, KP!" Ron made the sharp turn to the road that would guide them to West Middleton.

At the mansion, one of the players, whom has the least amount of alcohol in his system, screamed out to the deb as she was getting on her throne.

"Veruca Salt, you are nothing more than a dirty, rotten slut!" he said within earshot of the deb.

Veruca then violently turned her head, the smirk on her face disappearing.

"What the HELL was THAT?" she angrily glared at the Middleton football player who made the offending remark.

The football player stumbled but stood up, daring to challenge Veruca's seemingly unstoppable prestige and reputation.

"Yeah, you heard me right, you downright nasty evil Spawn of Satan! You're a SLUT!" the football player declared before the entire guest crowd, servants, and butlers that were present.

The deb bared her teeth in sheer anger, "You SHOULD wish you'd never say that s-word in front of MY PRESENCE!" She clenched her fists tight.

One of the servants gasped when he saw the Princess in an angry mood, "You shouldn't have made Veruca angry….."

Turning to her servants and butlers, Veruca angrily instructed to them, "Get the guests out of my sight, except for the football players! I want to teach these idiots a lesson they'll never forget!"

The servants, fearing the power Veruca possesses, obeyed their leader's command. Veruca continued to growl as she began to saw the guests leave the restaurant on both doors. The only people that remained were Veruca, Camille, and the nine drunken football players.

"O My Holiest Veruca, your duties will be obeyed!" the servants feverishly obeyed. They instructed the guests to leave the restaurant and guided them to the outside of the mansion.

They do NOT want to see Veruca when she is like this.

Back on the streets of Middleton, the scooter carrying Kim, Ron, and Rufus was trying to take them as hard as it could to Veruca's mansion. They were on the main road leading to West Middleton.

They were rapidly running out of time.

"Ron, can't the scooter go any faster?" Kim asked if the vehicle could increase its speed.

"Well, there's this experimental rocket fuel that Wade put in my motor and there's the red-button thing. But KP, you know that red buttons and I don't get along well!" Ron replied while trying to keep his eyes on the road.

"Ron, we don't have any other choice! This mission is so totally my responsibility!" Kim said in shaking her head, "If we don't get the football players out of trouble, it's going to be totally my fault!" She then made the trademarked saddened Puppy-Dog Pout towards Ron.

"Aww….mmm….okay, KP! For the Mad Dogs!" Ron groaned but then smiled when realizing that the two of them are doing it for the good of the team.

Kim smiled and then turned to Rufus, "Rufus, do the honors!" Rufus did a mini-salute and then pressed the red button, unleashing the full potential of the scooter!"

Hope this works! the cheerleader prayed.

At the instant, the scooter started to go faster and faster!

"It so totally works, Ron!" Kim beamed at the increased speed, "We're so gonna get Veruca!"

Kim then went back to the Kimmunicator, clenching it tight, trying to find a way into the seemingly impregnable mansion of Veruca.

"Wade, still nothing from Veruca's mansion?"

"I'm trying my best, Kim, but Veruca's system is foolproof! There's no way that my computers could…."

Then, Wade stopped as a familiar chant began to echo from his computer speakers. Kim's smile faded off into a frown.

"Uhhh…..what's happening with the lack of typing, Wade?" Kim asked.

Wade frantically typed into the computer. "I'm trying everything to get my computer back to normal!" He stopped momentarily and then got out a big book titled, "The Book of Computer Viruses".

"Let's see." Wade analyzed the computer virus directory until he stopped thumbing.

His jaw dropped, "Oh…..no!""What is it, Wade?" Kim frowned.

"It's a virus infecting my computer….." Wade explained, and then turned one of his monitors, "Recognize this?"

All it took was one look at the monitor to turn Kim's frown into anger. She stared at the monitor display of the horde of Veruca's servants worshipping and prostrating endlessly while her four butlers carried around Veruca in the golden throne every 30 seconds.

And it never…..ever…..stops….an endless loop!

"Ughhh…Veruca…you despicable, EVIL CHEERLEADER!" Kim growled, gritting her teeth.

Wade had an angry look to his face "Veruca must've put a virus in my computer system…the Veruca Virus!"

"How could she?" Kim exclaimed, "She barely makes Cs on her report card ….. Unless it was her butlers that did the deed! She does not do anything alone!"

The young college genius gasped, "Of course! A couple of days ago, I accessed the profiles of her butlers and servants. They graduated from MIT and Cal Tech, are usually tech savy and would do anything to shield Veruca and her property from any outside interference! I'm afraid this virus Veruca's butlers put on me is going to take me a couple of days to permanently remove, Kim. I'll try to send you any missions concerning Drakken and company through the Kimmunicator while my computer's going through repairs!"

Kim sighed, knowing that there was nothing she could do about the virus, "Okay, Wade….."

Ron, meanwhile, overheard everything, "Veruca, is there any evil that cheerleader wouldn't do?"

Even Rufus growled upon hearing the name. He got out a small bugle, blew it, and yelled "Charge!"

Kim was not going to allow Veruca to get away with this transgression of her friends._She looked at the rich carefully-decorated stone sign with gas lamps that says, "Welcome to West Middleton!" within 1500 feet of her. But then she looked above and that the storm was almost upon them with the in-cloud flashes of lightning and the thunders in between.

"Hurry up, Ron! We don't have much time left!" Kim hastily explained to her best friend.

"KP, I'm going as fast as I…" Ron's brown eyes widened as they turned to the gas gague. The red arrow was right on the E.

The scooter, which was zooming down at 25 mph down the road to West Middleton, suddenly came to sputtering mode.

"Oh no…..please no…..please not now!" Kim prayed as hard as she could so that the cycle could keep on going.

Then… it stopped! The experimental rocket fuel was gone. "Well, this is just sick and wrong, KP! We're so out of gas and stalled!" Ron complained, "What could possibly go wrong?"A large boom of thunder suddenly echoed after a flash of lightning. It scared the hell out of Rufus and he was forced to take shelter in the bag. Rain then began to suddenly fall down on the three heroes, as poor Kim's hair suddenly became wet.

"Why am I sometimes the one that's always jinxed when it comes to Veruca?" a wet Kim sighed in frustration as she took off her helmet and threw it into the grass.

"I dunno, KP, but always remember that good always triumphs over evil!" Ron proudly declared, trying to instill confidence in Kim.

"But it seems to so not work out with Veruca, what with her butlers, and her golden throne and her mink coats….." Kim tried to explain why the good vs. evil debate just doesn't compare with Veruca when three Middleton PD police cars sped by them, sirens blaring and all. A flash of lightning came momentarily and went away followed by a rumble of thunder.

"Oh no…..we couldn't have…" Kim stammered at the sight of the three police cars seemingly headed toward the Salt Mansion.

"We shouldn't have…." Ron was completely shocked at the scooter first, and then the sounds of the sirens blaring behind them. Rufus came out of his hiding pouch and came up to his master's shoulder, dropping his jaw.

They tried to run as fast as they could, on foot, to the Salt mansion before it was too late.

_At the mansion, a yellowish glow began to surround the angry Veruca as the football players watched in fright. Camille backed away in shocked horror to a corner of the restaurant. Her eyes began to turn yellow and her golden bikini transformed into a black dress with the red numbers 666 on it and an image of a goat's head on top.

But the most glaring of these changes that Veruca underwent was the growing of two of her fingernails into little blades, almost as sharp as prison barbed-wire.

She turned those yellow eyes onto the football player who called her 'that word', "You dare to defy and DEFILE me by calling me the s-word?"

The football player whom offended Veruca was trembling in fear at the sight of the deb. "Y…..yy…yes…." came his reply.

Veruca growled and used her two irregular fingernails to make a cut wound into the player's left leg. Even though it was not much, he was bleeding a little bit, clutching the wound.

"Owwwwwwwwww…." cried the player as he sobbed loudly over the wound. He hadn't experienced pain like this before.

"Now you WON'T disrespect me like that ever AGAIN!" the possessed evil cheerleader sneered at the wounded Mad Dog football player.

With a yellow glare of those eyes, she turned to the inebriated football players and glowed even brighter.

"Now…bow to me!" the demented cheerleading captain commanded of the football players, whom she spread her controlling powers to. She completely overwhelmed all the nine players present.

The players tried to resist the control but didn't as they fell on their knees to the floor, bowing to Veruca and saying "Hosanna is Veruca! Long live the Princess of Middleton High! What can we do for you "

"That's more like it!" Veruca yelled with laughter over the players' helplessness. "Now, turn yourselves into the police for the attempted rape of myself! Lie down on the grass face first with your hands behind your back to be arrested! "

"Yes, O Great Veruca!" the football players shamelessly said in defeat as sirens began to sound in the distance. They walked off to the entrance of the mansion, awaiting to be arrested by the Middleton police and lied down face-first in the grass, in the midst of the thunderstorm, with their hands behind their backs.

She changed from her demonic controlling form back to her normal self, with a whimpering and crying Camille to witness it all. The black dress with the red "666" number changed into that of an elegantly-golden dress. She got one of her mink coats from the hangar rack. Knowing that Camille could have the potential threat to expose her, she quickly set to diminish this threat.

"Camille," Veruca evily smiled at the shocked 'friend' of hers with the lightning flashing through the windows, "I know that you have been exposed to whatever powers I have used against the football players. Now, I do NOT want you to tell this news to your parents. If they, or any other authority figure, comes up to you wanting to explain what has happened tonight, tell them this instead: Nine Mad Dog football players came to my party to rape me but my butlers came and acted in self-defense against those brutes. If you do not testify this in their court trial, you know what happens to the Leon money!"

Knowing that she had no other choice in the matter and knowing the financial consequences, Camille silently replied, "Like…..yes, Veruca…..I shall never betray you…"

Camille submitted to Veruca again as she bowed and touched her nose to the floor to show the 'admiration' and loyalty and compliance to Veruca with a bolt of lightning flashing outside the Salt Mansion and a loud crack of thunder. Veruca gave out her most evil laugh of triumph for the next 20 seconds before she saw the image of her father approaching downstairs from the second floor to the restaurant.

As if on cue, Veruca made her evil laughter fade away into the process of crying and bawling loudly. Because of the padded walls, Henry did not hear the evil laughter of his daughter. He only saw the tears in her eyes as he looked through the windows of his restaurant.

Henry, wearing a bed robe over his pajamas, came into the restaurant, fearing for his daughter's safety. "My daughter, my sweet little precious princess! What happened to you…"

Veruca sniffled her own tears, "Daddy…..these players…the players…." She turned to a defeated and submitted Camille, "Tell him, Camille."

While crying, Veruca also took a watchful eye on Camille to make sure she didn't try anything funny.

Camille walked up to Mr. Salt and told him "Mr. Salt, Veruca so like almost got raped by like nine Mad Dog football players, but her butlers defended her in like self-defense against them. And now they're like outside the mansion, about to get arrested by the police!"

"Oh my!" Henry exclaimed in great aghast and emotional distress. He then turned to his seeming-crying daughter and embraced her, "Oh my Veruca…my dear sweet Veruca…don't worry…..don't worry….shhhhh...Father's here!" Turning to Camille, he exclaimed, "Camille dear, it's not safe for you as of the moment. Can you go back to your parents for safety?"

"Yes, Mr. Salt, I should like go and do that!" Camille exclaimed and left the premises.

"Ohhh….thank you, Daddy!" Veruca cried with a faux pas joy for the presence of her elder but her father interpreted it as real joy instead.

Henry then looked down at his watch for the time. It was now 11:30pm while a low boom of thunder rumbled outside the pouring rain. "Veruca, darling, it's almost time for bed and…" He then heard the sirens of the police, "…is that the police I hear outside?"

Veruca dried up her tears when the sirens arrived and replied with a yawn, "Yes, Daddy, I would like to go to bed! And yes, those are the police outside." Henry then got out a golden bell out of the pocket of his bed-robe and rang it. Instantly, the four strong butlers with the golden throne Veruca usually travels in marched through the doors. They lowered the throne before Veruca as she climbed up onto the purple cushions of the throne and the butlers hoisted the throne in the air. They carried her to a specially-made elevator in the main hall designed for the throne on up to Veruca's luxurious bedroom.

_In the rain, Kim, with Rufus now on her shoulder, and Ron ran as fast as they could to the Salt Mansion, away from the scooter. The rain continued to pour down on Team Possible like a thousand daggers.

"Hurry up, Ron!" Kim insisted on keeping on going, despite the obvious fact that the inclement weather was getting worse for them "We're almost there! Just a few more blocks!"

Ron was rapidly running out of breath, "Can't…try…and…..go….on….trying…to….keep….up!" "Ron! We don't have much time left!" Kim exclaimed with her wet red hair all over her, turning her head quickly in Ron's direction

"We need to save the Mad Dog football players before….." She turned back her head and gasped, 200 feet away from the Salt lighting of the blue sirens and the surrounding of the mansion by police officers meant only one thing.

Team Possible was too late…too late to save their own team from a crazed cheerleader…..

Kim gasped open-jawed as the police van came in and began to escort the nine Mad Dog football players away in handcuffs behind their backs to the local county jail.

"Oh my God!" She then rushed up to one of the police officers. "Hello, Miss Possible" the officer smiled.

"Why did this happen? I thought that Veruca was supposed to be the one getting caught!" Kim exclaimed in disbelief.

"Unfortunately, we got a dispatch saying that the football players attempted rape on the deb, so we had to come in to bust them!" the officer replied to the two.

"But …. Uhhh… Veruca's …. y'know, the bad guy in all this…" Ron tried to explain the simple equation of good against evil.

"Sadly, her money…" the officer continued as he shook his head in disapproval, hitching his utility belt up. "…has control of my job. If I arrested Veruca, good-bye job!" He then made the sound effect of a toilet flushing. "In fact, most of the jobs of these officers rely on Veruca's money to operate the precinct. No money…no fighting crime….no officers….equals lawlessness!"

Kim interrupted"Uh….officer….she is an EVIL cheerleader. She caused me to lose my cheer captain position three years ago…..she caused cheerleaders to walk off the squad….she….."

But before Kim could continue her rant, the officer cut her off. "If I hear another word out of you two, I'm afraid I'm gonna have to arrest you, Miss Possible, for obstruction of justice, and …ummm….."

Ron decided to step in at the most inopportune time, "Ron Stoppable's the name and….."

"Ron, please….. Don't do it!" Kim begged to Ron to not make a scene with her hair completely drenched by the rainwater by this point.

Unfortunately, the clicking of handcuffs on both her wrists behind her back and Ron's by another officer that had two pairs of handcuffs. The officer even used little cuffs on Rufus for both his hands behind his back and his feet.

"Oh noooooooooo" Rufus cried with little tears streaming from his eyes.

"Oh no…I'm so not a criminal! This is so totally the drama!" she exclaimed with anxiety, frustration, and fear with the restraints behinds her. Two other officers gathered for extra protection and then confiscated the Kimmunicator.

"This is not happening to me!" Ron bawled with tears streaming from his eyes, "I'm tooo young to be a hardened criminal…."

"Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable, you are under arrest for violating Veruca's Law which 'you cannot incite any hateful words against the Great Veruca'. According to the punishment, you will face 10 days in jail plus 20 days of community service. You have the right to remain silent, anything you ca you also have the right to an attorney, if you can't afford one, the state'll provide you one at no cost!"

Kim growled at the sheer frustration of the law's inability to see through the evil cheerleading captain, but realized that there's not much choice that she had, now that she was incarcerated, treated like a common criminal.

She, Ron, and Rufus were all crammed into the backseat of a patrol car and the door closed in on them.

All the red-haired cheerleader could do is look up at the Salt mansion and whispered to herself, "Someday, she'll collapse…someday…"

Rufus, with his chains shackling, look up and cried once more and Ron hung his head low, a couple of his tears falling on the carpeting.

Veruca evilly looked overhead from her bedroom window facing the street, especially a distraught Kim and Ron, hanging their heads low in the storm and trudging away from the scene, being escorted in handcuffs to the nearest c. A bolt of light flashed and a loud crack of thunder coincided as she laughed maniacally at the window.

The police van carrying the nine detained football players drove away first and then the police car carrying a handcuffed Kim, Ron, and Rufus off to jail.

"Yes! The two idiots are no match against me…..the Great and Evil Veruca! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! My plan worked to perfection!" the satanic deb evily smiled as she walked to her bed. "Oh, the many evil things I could do against that rotten Kim once school starts next year! For right now, she'll be singing the blues this time!"

She then went to her bed and began to sleep with that demonic look in her eye and another flash of lightning and a boom of thunder echoed in the distance.

It seems that Veruca, unlike most other villains Kim has fought, had won over the red-haired cheerleader.

_Camille, meanwhile, struggled to sleep, in her bed at the Leon mansion.

The image of Veruca cutting up a 100 bill and the echoing word of "under my control" never ceased to exit her head.

"Under my control….

Control….

Control….

Control…..

(present day)Camille woke up back in the present on her bed with a loud boom of thunder and looked at the bottom part of the headline of the paper.

Ughh….I like need to get out of this, but like how? Camille thought to herself. Everything is so like my fault ever since that day…I'm totally the one to blame…..

She then heard her cell-phone ring and looked at the caller-id.

Camille looked at the text, wide-eyed.

It was none other than Veruca.


End file.
